Penny For Your Thoughts?
by EternalMistress
Summary: A collection of drabbles; all characters and a range of genres and settings.
1. Madness

**Character/s: Bella.**

**Set around: New Moon**

Madness.

They all thought she was crazy. Maybe she was.

Some people did dangerous things to feel the thrill of cheating death in their own little way.

She did it to hear his voice. It was her novacaine, numbing the pain building inside her.

It made her feel loved. Even when she knew she wasn't.

Damaged goods. That's all she'd ever be. If he couldn't love her no one could. She smiled as she moved closer to the cliffs edge. Her toes tingled in anticipation.

She knew if she was caught, they'd put her in a padded cell, to writhe in her agony. If she hit the wrong thing, she'd die.

But it was worth that risk.

So she took what could be her last breath.

She jumped.


	2. Just Let Me Go

**Character/s: Bella & Charlie**

**Set around: Twilight **

Her word's stung, like salt in an open wound, the pain fresh, as he stood bleeding from impact.

"Just let me go Charlie."

Her voice echoes with the words said to him, many years before. So like her mother in many ways. Unlike her in others. He feels his heart tearing open, as memories flood back to him. He thought having her home would finally heal the flesh, torn apart by Renee's departure.

But she left, just like her mother.

He lets out howl of anguish.

The howl of a broken man.


	3. A Reason to Beat

**Character/s: Edward**

**Set around: New Moon**

They always believed vampires didn't have a heart, simply because they heard silence in the cavity between granite ribs.

But this pain in his chest, its tearing, shredding, killing. He's never felt more alone than in this moment, as he stares at the lettering on her tombstone. He was only a day late. One fucking day too late.

It kills him even more to know, his last words to her were a denial of his love to her.

And that she'd never know, she was his world, his life, and his beating heart.


	4. Debt

**Character/s: Alice**

**Set around: New Moon**

She sat on the plane, her knuckles, a lighter shade of pale. Had she been human, she would have been pushing the bile back down her throat. She knew that she may not come back out alive. But this was important.

It was for her adopted family, the ones who supported her through this awkward life. The ones who loved her, unconditionally.

She loved Jasper so much, But she owed the Cullens this much

The family had only just been completed.

And she wasn't ready to have them torn apart yet.


	5. Good vs Evil

**Character/s: Edward, Bella**

**Set Around: Twilight/New Moon**

Her blood is calling

It's driving him to insanity. He can't control his instincts forever, and he knows it.

He knows he's no prince charming- he thinks he is the evil presence, lurking in castle walls, awaiting to kill the sleeping princess. He disgusts himself.

Her blood, it sings that sinful song, and the venom pools in his mouth. Unable to take anymore he flees into the night.

Tonight will not be the night evil wins over good.


	6. Stolen

**Character/s: Bella**

**Set around: New Moon**

When they left, they didn't just take the love of her life.

They took the friends she'd made.

The happiness and laughter they shared

The warmth and love they filled her with.

The peace that filled her when they were around

The security they made her feel.

And they stole away the most precious thing of all.

The hopes and dreams of finding just where exactly she belonged.


	7. Gift

**Character/s: Edward, Bella**

**Set Around: Twilight/New Moon**

His features hardend as he thought down the hard line. If they lost, they would use Demetri to track them down.

He couldn't let that happen- she had been trapped in darkness once; it would be unfair to do it again.

He wanted to be mad at her, for abandoning him in a time of need, but he didn't blame her- he would have done the same with Bella.

He was disappointed he didn't get to say goodbye, or thank her for the time she spent, consoling him, search Bella's future to keep her from harms way. He made up his mind

He would destroy the Volturi's tracker. Personally.

This was all he could offer her now.


End file.
